Water guns having an onboard water reservoir which can be pressurized with air are known. Such guns typically utilize a pump located on the water gun which can be used to pump air into the water reservoir in order to pressurize the water therein such that when the trigger is pulled, a stream of water is ejected from the water gun that lasts as long as the trigger is engaged or until the pressure of the water equals ambient pressure. One such water gun is disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,437.
It would be desirable to provide a water gun which can be operated in the above-noted manner which can also be simultaneously charged with water and pressurized from an external source of pressurized water. This would provide for enhanced enjoyment and ease of use, especially for younger users who may have difficulty using the manual pump. Additionally, it would be desirable to maintain the ability to pressurize the water gun using a manual pump located on the gun when an external source of pressurized water is not available. Other improvements which should reduce the cost of manufacturing are also provided.